


Underneath

by justbreathe80



Category: due South
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbreathe80/pseuds/justbreathe80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then as fast as it happened, the Mountie mask came right back up and Fraser's face was completely neutral. Whoa...what the fuck was that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> Written as comment fic for etben when I was feeling unbelievably porny. She asked for this, and I did my best to deliver.
> 
> Thank you to the fabulous strangecobwebs for the excellent beta. You ROCK!

Ray strode into the Consulate, waving to the baby Mountie at the front desk as he passed. The door to Fraser's office was open, just a crack. He hoped to God that Fraser was done for the day, because he wanted to be home already. Today had been long and crappy. He got stuck with all the dirty work, booking one perp after another, since Kowalski had bailed an hour ago, claiming that he had an informant that wanted to meet with him. Fucking prick. Ray pushed the door open and leaned against the door frame.

"Hey, Benny, you ready?" he asked. Fraser was sitting at his desk, messing with some papers. When he heard Ray, he looked up and gave Ray a brief startled look. Then as fast as it happened, the Mountie mask came right back up and Fraser's face was completely neutral. Whoa...what the fuck was that?

"Ray! I wasn't expecting you so soon. I...I need, I need just another moment, and then I'll be ready." Man, Fraser didn't look so good, and he was stuttering, which was definitely not a good sign. Ray turned to shut the door and then walked over to sit on the edge of Fraser's desk. He looked closely at Fraser, and he noticed that Fraser was sweating and his face was flushed. He was moving things around on his desk, but didn't seem to actually be doing anything at all. Jesus, this was definitely not good, not one bit.

"Jesus, Fraser, what the hell is wrong with you?" Ray said, reaching out his hand for Fraser's forehead, "Are you sick?" Christ, he sounded like his mother, but Fraser never looked this out of it.

Fraser jerked back, and Ray put his hand down. "Ray, don't...," Fraser said, before he could stop himself. Ray folded his arms against his chest. Something was really fucking fishy here.

"All right, Fraser, spill. You're a shitty liar and I had a long day, so let's not play this game, okay?" Ray tried to look Fraser in the eye, but Fraser couldn't seem to look at one thing for more than a second, and he was breathing really heavy now.

"I assure you, Ray, I'm fine," Fraser said, his voice coming out funny. Jeez, he was panting. Ray looked around the room and something caught his eye. Kowalski. His fucking leather jacket was laying across the chair next to the desk. He hadn't noticed it when he came in. What the fuck was Kowalski's jacket doing here? He was supposed to be out talking to Jimmy about the robbery that went down last week, he'd left the precinct like a bat out of hell after his phone rang this afternoon...wait a minute.

"Where is he?" Ray said, keeping his eyes steady on Fraser, who in turn cast his eyes down to the desk.

"Ray...I-I don't know what you mean..."

"Bullshit, Fraser. Where. is. he?" Ray shot back. Fraser kept his eyes down, not saying anything. He dropped the papers and gripped the edge of his desk, knuckles white. A small moan escaped his lips.

Well, shit.

"Ray..." Fraser gasped out as Ray hopped off the desk and walked around behind Fraser's chair. He put his hands on Fraser's shoulders, the wool of the red serge rough under his fingers. He looked down to see blond spiky hair between Fraser's legs, Fraser's pants open and his cock down Kowalski's throat. Yeah, Fraser was feeling just fine.

"You fucking prick, you bailed on me at the station to come and blow our boyfriend? That's not playing fair, is it?" Ray said, running his hands down Fraser's chest. "And you, Fraser, I would have expected better from you. You're a Mountie, for Christ's sake." He moved his hands back up, up to Fraser's face this time. He touched his face and his hair, making Fraser moan and push against his hands, like a cat. He could see Kowalski down there, holding Fraser's hips down with his right arm. His left hand was on the base of Fraser's dick, his mouth kissing his fist.

Fraser was breathing hard now, and starting to move. He could see Kowalski going for it, trying to push Fraser over the edge, trying to get Fraser to come in his mouth. Ray tilted Fraser's head to the side and leaned over him, catching his mouth and kissing him hard, bruising, feeling Fraser's tongue push past his lips. Fraser was fucking devouring his mouth and moaning into it; he must be close now. God only knew how long Kowalski had been down there, winding Fraser up like a top. Ray pulled away from Fraser, almost reluctantly, but he wanted to see Fraser's face when he came, so he straightened back up. He gently pulled Fraser's head back onto his belly. Fraser rubbed his cheeks along the silk of Ray's shirt and sighed heavily.

"That's it, Fraser, come on, come for us," Ray said quietly, and Fraser groaned. He was right there, right there on the edge. Kowalski was sucking him, his head bobbing up and down in Fraser's lap. Ray could feel Fraser's body getting more and more tense. He went taut, like a string pulled tight, then let go, coming in Kowalski's mouth, his head thrown back, looking up at Ray. Kowalski slowed, staying right with Fraser as Fraser stopped shaking and slouched back. Kowalski pulled his head off of Fraser's cock and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, smiling up at Ray. Ray couldn't help but smile back. Christ, that guy was an asshole sometimes. Fraser was waking up a bit under Ray's hands, pushing back on his chair so that Kowalski could get up off the floor.

"Christ," Kowalski said, voice hoarse, "I'm too old to kneel on a wooden floor. That fucking killed."

Vecchio pulled him close and kissed him, licking the taste of Fraser right out of his mouth. "Think of it as your punishment for being a lying sack of shit." Kowalski grinned at him, then pulled away. He leaned over to kiss Fraser slowly, sweetly almost. Ray looked on, taking it in.

"Okay, you two, let's go home." Kowalski moved away from Fraser and crossed the room, grabbing his jacket. Fraser stood up from the chair, still a little unsteady. Ray ushered them both toward the door, shutting it softly after them. Definitely time to go home.


End file.
